The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor and a board having the same mounted thereon.
In accordance with the recent trend toward miniaturization and high capacitance of electronic products, electronic components used in the electronic products are required to have a small size and high capacitance. Therefore, a demand for a multilayer ceramic electronic component has been increased.
In the case of a multilayer ceramic capacitor, as equivalent series inductance (hereinafter, referred to as “ESL”) increases, performance of an electronic product may deteriorate. In addition, in a case in which an electronic component is miniaturized and capacitance thereof is increased, the influence of an increase in ESL on deterioration in performance of the electronic product has relatively increased.
A so-called “low inductance chip capacitor (LICC)” is to decrease inductance by decreasing a distance between external terminals to shorten a current flow path.
Meanwhile, the multilayer ceramic capacitor may have a structure in which a plurality of dielectric layers and internal electrodes having opposite polarities and having at least one of the dielectric layers interposed therebetween are alternately stacked.
Since the dielectric layers have piezoelectric and electrostrictive properties, when direct current (DC) or alternating current (AC) voltage is applied to the multilayer ceramic capacitor, a piezoelectric phenomenon may occur between the internal electrodes, causing vibrations.
Such vibrations may be transferred to a printed circuit board on which the multilayer ceramic capacitor is mounted through a solder, such that the entire printed circuit board may become an acoustic reflection surface to transmit the sound of vibrations as noise.
Vibration noise may have a frequency corresponding to an audio frequency within a range of 20 to 20000 Hz, potentially causing listener discomfort. The vibration noise causing listener discomfort, as described above, is known as acoustic noise.
Research into a technology of reducing the acoustic noise in a multilayer ceramic capacitor is still demanded.